soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald
Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald Bennett is a fictional character on the daytime drama Passions. She was portrayed by Silvana Arias from May 17, 2004 to August 15, 2007. Following the series' movie to The 101 Network, Hannia Guillen was cast in the role and portrayed her from October 16, 2007 to August 7, 2008. Character's background Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald is the youngest of the five children of Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald and Martin Fitzgerald. After Martin Fitzgerald ran off with Katherine Barrett, Paloma's oldest brother Antonio abandoned the family, leaving Pilar and Luis to manage the household. Pilar sent Paloma to live with her sister Maria in Mexico. There, a surgically altered Martin Fitzgerald and Katherine Barrett, going by the names Bob and Ellen Wheeler, were her neighbors. Originally, Paloma wanted nothing to do with her Harmony family because of her being left in Mexico all her life. Despite this, Luis was able to convince Paloma to come back with him and Sheridan to Harmony, where their mother was very ill. As time went on, she mellowed on her stance with her family and truly came to care about them. Paloma had a boyfriend named Roberto. She has also become close friends with Simone Russell and Jessica Bennett. In 2006, Paloma became a major player in the Monk storyline in Rome. After returning to Harmony, she turned down Roberto's marriage proposal. She wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and she couldn't abandon her family after all they had been through lately by leaving for Mexico with him. She recently quit college and her job at the Book Cafe for a more exciting job, as a cop. This move has worried Paloma's big brother, Luis, a cop himself. Paloma has shown that she is capable of being a cop; she recently graduated from the Police Academy. She has currently become the lover of Noah Bennett. Her job is in jeopardy now that the police have uncovered some of Jessica's dead johns, some of which she had disposed of their bodies and destroy evidence, making her an accomplice. Thanks to the magical misdeeds of novice witch Kay Bennett, Spike Lester was revealed to be the actual murderer and was arrested by Paloma. Noah and Paloma nearly wed in August 2007, but it was interrupted. The two are planning to wed sometime in the future, and enjoyed a romantic dream waltz courtesy of young Endora Lenox. Since 2008, Noah Bennett and Paloma have grown further away from each other as Paloma's ex-boyfriend Roberto has moved next door to them. Noah has also been forced to kiss Fancy Crane while she was being mind controlled. He was caught by Paloma and Paloma's brother Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. This has caused tremendous stress between the two of them. Paloma and Noah were finally married in the July 29, 2008 episode surrounded by friends and family. On the series finale, Paloma told Noah that she was pregnant, and the two looked forward to starting a family.